We propose to create the New England Regional Coordinating Center (NERCC), an integrated team of hospitals and EMS agencies in Boston and Western Massachusetts that will serve as a top-enrolling site and vibrant contributor to the NINDS Stroke Trials Network. Our group includes many ofthe major adult academic stroke centers in the Greater Boston area, and our 30 hospital New England TeleStroke referral network will extend our potential recruitment even further. Ail core hospitals have a proven track record of successful management and performance ofclinical trials. In particular, ali hospitals have an established research infrastructure that performs ongoing clinical research in stroke neurology with strong collaborations across disciplines. Principal investigator Lee H. Schwamm, MD, and Co-Investigators bring a complementary set of skills in managing successful translational clinical research programs, membership on Steering Committees, and positions of national leadership in their fields. Our team includes seasoned clinical investigators in vascular neurology, emergency medicine, neuroendovascular, neurosurgery, neurointensive care, neuroimaging, stroke rehabilitation, and preclinical basic and translational stroke investigation in both adults and children. Strengths ofthe NERCC team include 1) close personal and professional ties between multiple investigators; 2) large patient population from diverse hospital settings in a major metropolitan area; 3) talented teams of site investigators with track records of scientific achievement, innovation, and subject recruitment in multicenter trials; 4) robust existing NINDS-funded research and clinical trial management infrastructure; 5) existing clinical research programs, e.g.. Neurology Clinical Research Institute, NIH Clinical and Translational Science Award programs at Boston University and across Harvard; Sites in the Specialized Programs of Translational Research in Acute Stroke (SPOTRIAS) and Neurology Emergency Treatment Trials and NeuroNEXT Clinical Coordinating Center. In addition, integration with Boston and Worcester prehospital services will be leveraged to support the goals ofthe NERCC. Overall, the NERCC Team has the resources, vision, and enthusiasm to develop new translational science and successfully execute the NINDS Stroke Trials Network Phase 1,2 and 3 studies. RELEVANCE (See Instructions): The NERCC will be comprised of Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), Brigham & Women's Hospital (BWH), Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC), Boston Medical Center (BMC), Tufts Medical Center (TMC), University of Massachusetts Memorial Medical Center (UMMMC), Spaulding Rehabilitation Hospital Network (SRH) and Boston Children's Hospital (BCH), all organizations with internationally recognized patient care and clinical research programs.